User blog:Mystical Trixter/Robomod vs. Tiggernator: ERB Parody by Alexa
Like last year with Wallace vs. Washington, Wachow isn't currently around to do the parody for now, so I have taken it into my own hands to create one, and didn't use the characters that he used. So ye. Hope you enjoy. It features Robomod, aka yours truly, as Robocop and Tiggernator, aka that lame Tiger as Terminator. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ROBOMOD VS THE TIGGERNATOR BEGIN Robomod Stahp! I request that you leave the wiki for a while Before I beach your stripey ass New Jersey style! I'm like a combat magician; I make dicks disappear! I've got the love of the wiki, will win User of the Year! I wonder where the administrator's brains had gone When they promoted a dude that only edits a sex blog! You're biggest rival is a monkey and he's defeating you still I'm gonna make myself an orange fur coat after this kill! And I thought I saw the dumbest that this wiki had got But my IQ surely dropped from your spamming Hitler vs. Tupac! The name is Lexi and I'm at the ready to beat a guy saying O Z L P! I got the respect of everyone, you see, your turn, pussy! Tiggernator Lol. You thinking you'll win round 2 is so funny it hurts me. Your rapping here fails worse than it did to me in the tourney! I am Tigerisnormal, repping the 100 acre woods And I'll make you so emotional that you will finally leave the site for good! My battles are overrated, but the quality has been determined as the best They're superior to your hardly read series that you had to put to rest! You're always depressed! I'm the little kitty that is loved by all, You're a whiny bitch that will start to cry as soon as her approval falls! You're losing your balls, but probably doing it for attention! "I'm a serious user." Ozlp! You overreact whenever Four Stars is mentioned! Based on these lines I can assume that everybody will vote for the Tigger, Because it's your shit verse that's a bigger joke to me than Niggers! Robomod You try to joke, but you aren't funny. Your only humorous aspect is your lust for Munkee. (Oh!) The wiki promoted me for trolls. I can back up all my talk, all you do is roll! Tiggernator I'll claw off your skin and eat you, because I am the predator, And then bring your carcass back to Avatar Four! Robomod Good luck, but I'm not losing to you. "Ban when jokes like you go too far": Chat rule 2! Tiggernator Calm down Lexi, don't throw yet another fit! If you wanted to best me maybe you shoulda tried that first letter shit! You've lost this! I slayed Sparda's Daughter like I was a demon! Go back to saying you suck because again I left you beaten! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *Screen shows whoever the fuck Wachow uses next* HISTORY Who won? Robomod Tiggernator Category:Blog posts